


Oh Dream!

by RatKingCentral



Series: Kill me my dear [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCCYT (Minecraft Championships YouTube), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Guilt, Hallucinations, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKingCentral/pseuds/RatKingCentral
Summary: Techno is selfish, but so is Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Kill me my dear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010931
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Oh Dream!

**Author's Note:**

> raining outside rn and I’m in a mood cause of another thing I was writing :/
> 
> Warning for: Major character death
> 
> Please join the discord I’m tired of licking boots and whoring my self out to spooky
> 
> Discord https://discord.gg/Usa92ZT3
> 
> Tell them blood wall summoned you :)

  
“Dream?” The voice is muffled and soft and dream has one arm over his ear and the other pressed under his pillow muffling the other ear.

“Go away,”

“That’s awfully mean, my feelings are hurt,” it’s voice is low and melodious just as it always is.

“Shut up”

“Dream, you can’t ignore me forever,”

His eyes are squeezed shut and his jaw is clenched.

“Dream?”  
.

.  
.  
.

“Coward.”

Dreams eyes snap open as he grabs his clock from the bedside table and hurls it at the source of the voice-

“SHUT UP-“

The clock slams against the wall and shatters, but there’s no one there.

There’s no one there.

There never was.

There never is.

Dreams labored breathing slows as he pulls his thick comforter back over himself like a shield from his guilt and he closes his eyes.

When he finally falls he doesn’t dream of pink hair and blood-

He doesn’t.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Drabble Drabble, I have adhd so all you’ll probably ever get from me is Drabble and angst :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/Usa92ZT3
> 
> Please I’m so tired of licking boots


End file.
